The present invention relates to a The invention relates to an energy storage arrangement.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The supply of fully or partially electrically driven vehicles requires providing electrical energy from a plurality of energy storages. For this purpose a defined number of energy storages are typically connected in parallel with each other by two busbars and subsequently a plurality of these energy storage arrangements are connected with each other in series to achieve a desired total voltage by adding up the voltages of the energy storage arrangements. For this purpose oftentimes round cells on lithium-ion basis with a substantially cylindrical outer shape are used, which have a terminal connection at an end side, which terminal connection lies on the electrostatic potential of a first terminal, in particular the positive terminal, of the energy storage.
It is known to electrically conductively fasten the first busbar and the second busbar on opposing end sides of multiple parallel-arranged energy storages in order to realize a parallel connection of the energy storages. The fastening is mostly accomplished using bonding methods by which the busbars are connected with the terminal connections.
However, bonding processes have the disadvantage of being very time consuming and the electrical connections are error prone due to the small diameters of the used bonding wires. In addition the electrically conductive fastening of busbars on opposing end sides of cylindrical energy storages requires moving the energy storage arrangement or the bonding tool during the fastening process. The production of conventional energy storage arrangements is therefore technically complicated and time consuming.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved an energy storage arrangement, which can be produced more cost-effectively.